Fable: A New Hero Rises
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: After the death of his most important person, Alan goes on a quest to avenge her. What he finds though is the fact that he cannot do some things. Also, secrets about his own past are uncovered, and loyalties will be tested... (AU, OCs are mine)
1. Chapter 1

Fable: A new Hero Rises

I woke up to hear a rather annoying noise. The damn Town Crier Geoff was ringing that fucking bell of his. The worst part was that it was six in the damn morning and it was right outside my window.

"Oi! Do have to ring that bloody thing now?" I asked irritably. As usual, he ignored me and proceeded to wake the rest of Bowerstone. I grabbed my katana and clockwork pistol before heading out the door.

"Hey, Alex! You hungry?" My friend John waved me over. I felt a familiar pang of guilt as he called me. My true name is Alan. I've been reported dead for a year now. It started when a copy of myself attacked the Hero Guild, where I used to attend. He killed 4 people, including my most precious person, Jennifer. I chased after him in rage, only to be missing for a week before finally announcing me as dead. I clutched the locket worn around my neck. Since the day Jen died, I have never taken it off. Engraved in it were the words: Watashi no suki na hito, Japanese for 'The one I love'.

Shaking off the thought, I answered, "I could use a bite to eat."

Me and John went to the pub, were we found John's girlfriend Brandi as the Barmaid.

"Let me guess, a bottle of Sake and tofu?" she asked. I laughed.

"You always know what we want," I remarked. She rolled her eyes.

"That's because you two always get the same damn thing," she said dryly. We laughed. John got a steak sandwich and a beer.

"I'm glad the age to be an adult is 16," I commented.

"Uh, why?" Brandi asked.

"Because as you know, I love to drink. Plus, I can smoke if I feel like," I answered with a straight face. John laughed.

'_How much longer must I do this?' _I wondered. I had lied to so many people, killed so many in my quest to avenge my most precious person. Hell, only my family, John, and Brandi knew my true name, and knew that I was also a vampire. I was a pure blood, so my speed, strength, agility and healing powers were much stronger than any other. Adding to that was the fact that I was a Hero. (Yeah, put two and two together, and you get an idea of how much power I possess.)

I glanced at my watch.

"It's time," I muttered

_**Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. It does start off slow, but give it a chance.**_

_**Review please? I will accept any ideas that you may come up with!**_

_**See you!**_

_**T.F**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter might be a bit boring, but it will get better later on. Don't chase me with pitchforks just yet. Just finished playing Fable 2. *sigh* Being evil and pure is really fun. Anyway, enough of that. Here's chapter 2.**_

_**{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**_

Ch. 2 What they promise

John looked up as I went to leave.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah. I transfer back to the Academy today. I'll be gone for awhile, but I'll still visit," I told him. John snorted.

"Do you really think that we'll let our best mate go off on his own like that? Think again. Brandi and I might not be Heroes, but we can still fight like hell. We're a damn team, remember?" he reminded. His words froze me in my tracks.

"You'd really do that for me?" I asked.

"Dude, after you trained us to be the most lethal bounty hunter team in Bowerstone? Uh, yeah. We'll transfer with you." I let out a sigh of relief. It looks like I don't have to go lone wolf.

"Alright. I'm not leaving my only friends behind. Let's go," I said.

We walked to the Academy.

'_Well, I'll be damned. The defenses are much stronger than when I last saw it.'_ I thought. I sensed that the barrier was built by someone I know very well.

"Barrier shield, huh? It's a pretty damn strong one, too. I'm not sure if anyone in the school can break that," John remarked. I'd nearly forgotten that I changed John and Brandi into my fledglings. I didn't really hear him. My heart was fluttering when I recognized the presence of the magic.

'_Chassidy. So she is still alive. That's a goddamn relief. If I lost her, I might have given up.'_ I thought. Using my own power, I touched the shield. I gasped. She had grown much stronger over that one year.

'_I wonder if she still has that katana as her true weapon,'_ I wondered. Every Hero had their true weapon hidden inside their body. Chassidy's was a katana called "Souhi." Mine was also a katana, but it was called "Hein." The swords were the known as the "Twin Blades Of Misfortune", as we were the top fighters at the school. No one messed with us because of that.

"Are you thinking about Chassidy?" John asked, breaking my train of thought.

'_Was he reading my mind?'_ I wondered. He shook his head.

"No, I didn't read your thoughts," he said as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Then how the hell did you know?" I asked.

"Your eyes. They changed from blue to gold," he told me. I didn't even realize it. Every time I talked about her, my eyes would change color. Weird, isn't it? I walked through the shield and into the school, with John and Brandi bringing up the rear. I took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing." I entered the school, waiting to see what would happen next.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{

_**A/N: That's the end of Chapter 2. What do you think will happen next? Wait and see!**_

_**Hein: Scarlet Flame. The clone Syaoran's sword in Tsubasa**_

_**Souhi: Blue Water. Kurogane's sword that he gets in Outo. Also from Tsubasa.**_

_**See you again!**_

_**T.F.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Finally! You'll see some sort of action. Don't send out an angry mob to try and kill me just yet, okay? Enough random BS. Here's Chapter 3.**_

Ch. 3

We made our way to the register office, where we met a middle aged woman behind the desk.

"Are you three transfer students?" she asked without looking up.

"No, we're here to deliver a bloody care package. What do you think we're here for?" I asked sarcastically. The woman finally had the decency to look me in the eye.

"You can sign here and your classes will be assigned," she informed us. She looked at John and Brandi behind me.

"Are they with you?" she asked. I sighed in exasperation. She was really starting to piss me off.

"They're my team. Can you stop asking all these question?" I asked dryly. When she was assigning our classes, I took the opportunity to enter her mind. Another useful thing about being a vampire. I made her put all our classes the same. That way, we would know what the other was thinking.

"Here are your schedules. Have a nice time here," she said as we left the office.

"So, what do we have first?" I asked as we compared schedules. They were a bit surprised to find out that we were all in the same classes, but after I told them what I did, they got over it.

"Well, we have gym now. Might as well go there first," John pointed out. We all agreed. We handed over our new routines to the gym teacher.

"All right class, I have an announcement. Quit your bitching," he said in an annoyed tone as some of the students groaned.

"You have three new students with you. Now, if you'll step forward," He motioned for us to step up front.

"I'm John," John introduced. Brandi was next.

"I'm Brandi," she said. Finally, there was me. As I stepped forward, quite a bit of the girls blushed upon my appearance. I rolled my eyes. The guys groaned about having fierce competition.

"I'm Alex," I said. I pushed my medium length hair out of my eyes. That really got the female population giggling and swooning.

'_Oh, come the fuck on. Not this shit AGAIN!' _I thought irritably. John must have read my mind, because he had an amused smirk on his face. The bell rang to signal the end of class, and we left.

"I guess this happened to you before when you were here, huh?" John asked. I nodded.

"Excellent. We have martial arts next. Should be interesting," I commented. We made our way into the class, where the teacher was quite surprised to have three new students.

"Ah, so you are the three new students," he said. After we went through the introductions (again), we each took up a partner.

"This time, I want you to fight as if your life depended on it," the teacher announced. My partner was obviously a good fighter, as he had a sword on him as well.

"All right, everyone stay clear. Let's see how the new kid fights," the teacher ordered. Without further ado, the match began.

I rushed towards him, my supernatural speed, agility, and strength giving me an advantage. I swung a chop at his neck, which he narrowly avoided. He tried to crush me with his sword, but I neatly flipped out of the way. I flipped over him again, sending a chop at his neck again. This time, it hit. While he was caught off guard, I spun around and kicked the blade, sending him crashing into the wall. I rushed him again. He swung the sword at my neck, but I ducked. I kicked the blade from his hand, sending it into the air. I finished with a low tripping kick that made him fall down. I plucked the blade from the air and held it at his throat.

"Wow, the new boy can fight really well. And he didn't use any weapons. Rather impressive," the teacher said as he signaled that the match was done. I helped my opponent to his feet.

"Wow dude, you're really fast," he commented. We shook hands and parted ways. The teacher came to congratulate me.

"Kid, you're something else. How would you like to fight in the competition tomorrow?" he invited.

"I could deal with a good match. Haven't had one in ages," I replied. He nodded and put me on the list of fighters entering.

The next day passed rather quickly. After school, the fight was about to start.

"And now, let's hear it for Alex!" the announcer shouted. I took a deep breath and made my way into the arena.

"For you, Jennifer," I whispered before facing my opponent.

_**A/N: Sorry for leaving it like that. You are probably really going to send the mob after me. Hey, at least I got some action in. The next chapter will have even more (YAY!). Until next time.**_

_**T.F.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

_**A/N: I know I promised more action, so you'll get it. The fights that Alex goes through will be broken down in to two or more chapters. That way, it isn't long as hell. Time for chapter 4.**_

I looked my opponent up and down.

'_So, Josh King is my first opponent. Let's see how he does.' _I thought.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer shouted as the bell rang to signal the start of the fight.

I swung my lightning katana at him, which he barely blocked. Josh tried to hit me with Force Push, but I used Shield magic. His eyes widened in surprise. I used some of my own offensive magic.

"Raitei Shorai!" A blast of lightning struck him and knocked him out cold. As the fight was called finished, I walked away shaking my head.

'_That was too easy. I wonder if anyone can give me a good fight,' _I thought dryly. The next of my opponents was Anthony Valderamma. He was a three-star Hero. Not bad, but not brilliant either.

"FIGHT!" the announcer shouted. My sword crackled with the lightning magic embedded in it.

"Laipono Haitch!" I used the attack that resulted in a blast of lightning shooting from my own sword. It hit him in the chest, stunning him. I took the opportunity to finish him off with my wind magic.

"Fuka Shorai!" The blast threw him into the wall, taking him out. The medics had to look at him afterwards, fearing that he had broken his spine. The audience was stunned. Never had they seen someone take out two of the top five fighters without even breaking a sweat. I stretched and looked up into the crowd. From what I gathered, Chassidy was the best fighter. That fight will be very interesting. I thought about using my Hein sword, but thought better of it. I didn't want to reveal my true identity. Not now anyway. As I waited for my next match, I was thinking about the day I found out about my power.

'_A true midsummer night's dream, huh?' _I thought. That day, I looked in the mirror, but saw no reflection. That's when I knew what creature I was. Not that I gave two shits about it. I was broken from my train of thought when the bell rang for my next match. When I saw the green gaze of my opponent, I was speechless.

"Adrian!?"

_**A/N: You probably really hate me now. Oi! Point that bloody pitchfork somewhere else! You could hurt someone! Wait, you want to kill me? Oh, okay… WAIT WHAT THE HELL!? Can someone help me for God's sake?*Runs away from angry mob* No, seriously, I could use some damn help here! **_

_**Brandi: …Okay, that escalated rather quickly…**_

_**John: That was an understatement, right?**_

_**Alex: Read and review please? And do try not to kill the author will you? I actually want the story to finish.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

_**A/N: Wow. I really haven't done a disclaimer yet, so here it is. I don't own Fable, Lionhead does. If I did, a proper sequel to Fable 3 would have been out already. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy everyone!**_

I was actually in shock. Of all the people who I would fight, I never suspected Adrian. He was one of my really close friends a year ago. But he probably thought I was dead too.__

"FIGHT!" As the command was given, he swung his sword at me, which I flipped over. He held back his surprise rather well, until I hit him with a high spinning kick to the head. Stunned, he fell over. I hit him on the hand with the hilt of my sword (which really hurts, by the way). He dropped his own weapon, it clattering a couple of feet away. Not that it stopped him from putting up at least a decent fight. He drew magic runes in the air, and ice daggers shot out of it. I retaliated by using Blades magic.

"Blades, answer!" I summoned twenty, not five, magical blades. With a flick of my fingers, they flew towards Adrian. They broke through his spell and impaled him. Unless I wished it though, it wouldn't be fatal. Dropping on the ground, he admitted defeat.

"You are much stronger than me. So, I am not ashamed to admit my own loss," Adrian said.

'_Always the dignified warrior,' _I thought. I helped him to his feet and got him some medical attention. He looked at me in surprise.

"Why did you help me?" Adrian asked. I gave him a sad smile.

"It's against my own morals to refuse at least some help to those who I beat in competitions like this," I told him. Adrian nodded and patted me on the back.

"Good luck. I hope you do well in your next round." With that last statement, he left.

It didn't take long for my next round to start. The second best fighter was also a familiar face.

"So, Kei is next," I muttered under my breath. He was someone I never got along with. We were basically rivals. I mean, we hated each other for quite awhile now. Kei's eyes were burning with anger and hatred. Not surprising in the slightest.

"FIGHT!" Kei tried to sneak me and strike before the bell rang. He should've known better. I drew a barrier shield in front of me. When his blade struck, he was propelled backwards. He got up, seething now. Kei used an ice summon, which shot ice beams at me. I countered with a bit of my fire magic.

"Kashiin Shorai!" A wave of flame collided with the ice, melted it, and hit Kei full force. He was thrown back against the wall with a sickening crack. He fell limply to the ground.

"Time out!" the medics rushed over to him. Kei was unconscious, but he would live.

'_Pity. I really hate that guy,' _I thought with slight disappointment.

'_Funny how his name means fire but he can't use flame magic,'_ I really was bored now.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the fight you've all been waiting for. Who will win in the epic showdown? All rise for the best fighter in the Academy, Chassidy!" the announcer really does know how to get a crowd into something. The fact that _she_ was the best fighter shocked the audience, but not me. I stepped into the arena to hear a hushed silence. This was bound to be the best fight in ages.

"Chassidy, Alex. Shake hands now, please." We shook hands. Her green gaze was a whirl of different emotions; sadness, vengeance, and desire. What she desired was a whole other story. Plus, I was too damn lazy to read her thoughts. We drew swords. I noticed she wasn't using Souhi. If that's the case, I won't use Hein, either. The announcer stepped back.

"3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" our swords clashed. I swung the blade around one-handed. She mirrored the move. I ducked under another swing and struck. That move was blocked as well. Chassidy's sword glowed blue. She swung, and her specialty attack came at me.

"Karyuuah!*" A wave of magic flew at me. I responded with my own attack.

"Laipono Haitch!" the lightning and the magic collided, blowing us apart. She drew magic runes in the air. I used my own lightning magic.

"Raitei Shorai!" Chassidy's magic and my own collided again. I felt Chassidy's aura flicker, and the lightning hit her. She flew back and landed rather hard. I knew she wouldn't quit though. I noticed as our fight progressed she was favoring her left wrist. She drew her gun, and fired. I flipped out of the way, and hit her with a low tripping kick. Her gun fell out of her hand. She sighed and met my cold blue gaze with her green eyes.

"This battle is rightfully yours. Alex, I now grant you the title of greatest fighter in the Academy. Do as you wish with my life." She took a deep breath.

"At least I can join them in the afterlife," Chassidy whispered. I was shaken as I noticed she was crying.

"First Jennifer. Now Alan is gone, too. I might as well die," she sobbed. I helped her up and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Chassidy. Meet me after school tomorrow at 5 PM. I need to tell you something," I asked. She nodded and turned her back.

Chassidy couldn't help but feel that the boy who just fought her was familiar.

'_I know that magic, but who is it?' _she wondered. That blonde hair was also fresh in her memory.

'_It can't be him... but it feels like it. If my suspicions are correct and it is him, I'll be so happy. I might fall for him again.'_ With the first smile in a year on her face, she left, waiting for not only for tomorrow, but also if he was who she wanted him to be.

End of chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's a translation note (in case you were confused by the weird magic names).**_

_**Fuka Shorai: Wind God summon. (Appears often)**_

_**Raitei Shorai: Lightning God summon. (Appears often)**_

_**Souhryuu Shorai: Water God summon. (Appears often)**_

_**Kashiin Shorai: Fire God summon. (Appears often)**_

_**Laipono Haitch: Thunder Blade. Appears often**_

_**Karyuuah: Sea Dragon Wave. Appears often**_

_**Hama Ryuuoojin: Spiritually Dragon King Blade. Appears often**_

_**Tenma Shoryuusen: Heavenly Demon Rising Dragon Flash. Rarely seen**_

_**Hitogiki: Scattering Light Attack. Often seen**_

_**A/N: There you have it. What will "Alex" say to Chassidy? You'll have to wait to find out! *sees angry mob again* Okay, one's not so –OH COME ON! Can you give me a break?**_

_**Alex: Read and review please. And again, do try not to kill the author.*Whispering to himself* Though I wouldn't miss the bastard if you did…**_

_**A/N: I think I put too much of my own personality into you.**_

_**Alex: What the hell's that supposed to mean?**_

_**A/N: Well, we both have the same messed up sense of humor, we both are sarcastic about 95% of the damn time… Do I really need to continue?**_

_**Alex: BTW, the mob's back. But yeah, I see your point.**_

_**See you!**_

_**T.F.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

_**A/N: Here's chapter 6! I really hope Fable Anniversary comes out soon. Can't wait to play the original Fable in HD. Now, please review! You people are killing me!**_

_**Alex: Hurry up and die then.**_

_**A/N: *uses mute spell* Ignore him will you? Enjoy!**_

Chassidy was getting fed up. If only the day would hurry up and end! She really wanted to confirm whether or not that boy was the person she thought it was. As her class was dismissed, she took the opportunity to go to her locker. There she saw him.

Alex was leaning against the wall with a rather amused smirk on his face as another girl flirted with him.

'_Is he doing what I think he's doing?' _Chassidy wondered. If it was him, she silently vowed to give him a good smack across the face.

Alex took the role of best fighter rather well. He had even appointed Chassidy to be his second in command. He was really firm on the hazing. No one was a victim of bullying any more.

Chassidy walked up to the two.

"Ah, hello Chassidy. How are you doing?" Alex greeted.

"So, what was it you wanted to say to me?" she asked.

"Wow, how could I forget? All right. Sorry, but I got something I need to do." With that, he kissed the girl on the hand, who was giving Chassidy death glares.

"Alex, I know you're hiding something. Tell me now! Who are you?" As she asked him, she slammed him into the wall. Normally, any other person would have screamed in agony. But he just smiled.

"I'm someone from your past. We knew each other very well, if you get what I mean," the blond said slyly.

"No, I fucking don't," she said coldly. Alex sighed.

"Alright. Look into my eyes," he told her. Chassidy looked into his eyes. They changed from that beautiful blue to gold. After they changed back to normal, a magical aura shined from them. Chassidy loosened her grip on him.

"No, you can't be him. He died a year ago," she whispered.

"You want more proof?" he asked. He clasped his hands together, and pulled out a sword from his right hand. Chassidy gasped when she saw the blade.

"Hein. The sister blade to my own. Is it really you?" she asked. Alex nodded.

"It's me Alan. I'm back."

_**POV shift.**_

I noticed as I revealed myself, tears started to pour from her eyes. Chassidy raised her hand and smacked me across the face.

"I deserved that one," I muttered as I rubbed my face. She was really crying now. I pulled her in a tight embrace.

"You made me believe you were gone! Do you know what that did to me?" she cried. I looked into her green gaze, sticky with tears. I brushed them away.

"I'm sorry. But this time, we'll be together." I picked her up, and carried her to my home in Bowerstone. When I opened the door, John and Brandi were waiting for me.

"Hey man, we were waiting-"he broke off as he saw Chassidy in my arms.

"What happened?" Brandi asked. I gave a sad smile and laid her on the bed.

"Dude, you revealed yourself to her, didn't you?" John asked. I nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need her with me. She is, after all, a part of me," I answered.

"Why did you hide yourself in the first place?" Chassidy asked. I bowed my head.

"If my clone found me, he would have killed you next. Now, I ask of you one thing. Will you help me avenge Jen?" I asked. Chassidy nodded.

"She was my friend too. If you think you're going without me, you're mad," she added.

"Finally, the reunion has happened. Now, we are back as a team," I called out. I pulled Chassidy into a tight hug.

"I missed you," I whispered before placing my lips on hers.

"I missed you too," she whispered back.

'_Now, let the quest of vengeance begin!'_ I thought. They nodded. It was time to prepare for the biggest moment.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

_**A/N: I'll admit, it was a bit fluffy, but oh well. I had to end it that way. Next time, a training battle will be fought.**_

_**Ja'ne.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here's chapter 7. Does anyone know how to find all the damn gargoyles in Fable 2? If so, can you please tell me? It will really be appreciated!**_

Ch. 7

It was a week after I revealed myself to Chassidy. During the week John and Brandi went to find us some newer guns. Now, we were waiting in the office of the Chairman, who supposedly had a mission for us.

"Come in," the gruff voice replied as we knocked on the heavy oak door. I stepped inside with my team.

"You say you have a mission for us?" I asked. The Chairman nodded.

"We want you and your team to take out the Bandit Coast," he said. John raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I thought there were no more bandits left," he said in confusion. I met his gaze.

"Yeah, didn't we make sure of that about two months ago?" I asked. Brandi laughed at the memory.

"I distinctly recall you slicing the Bandit King's head off," she said in amusement. I shrugged.

"Oh well. I don't miss him." The Chairman rolled his eyes.

"Well, they're back. These new ones are much stronger and quite pissed that you killed their former leader. You have two hours to get ready." With that, he made us get out of his office.

Twenty minutes later, we met up at the Bowerstone Town Square. We immediately sat down at the table most isolated. There, we poured over a map of the Bandit Camp. We came up with a plan.

"Alright, there are two entrances, both heavily reinforced. Chassidy, you take the rear gate, prevent the bastards from escaping. John and Brandi, you take out the main gate. If all goes well, we can flank them. We'll catch them in a crossfire. I'll provide covering fire from the hill above. I got your backs. John, did you get that rifle?" I asked. John grinned and handed me the weapon. It was a rifle with a scope mounted on it, along with a twenty round clip. I used my magic to make the weapon's clip reload itself with unlimited ammo.

I grabbed my combat knife and sheathed it in the shoulder sheath on my left shoulder. My pistol was in my left holster, with my sword and rifle across my back.

John had his sword and a semi-auto rifle. Brandi also preferred swords over hammers, but had a pistol as her ranged weapon. Chassidy had the same setup as Brandi. I looked at my team.

"Alright. Let's go." They grabbed hold of me and I transported them to just outside of the Bandit Coast. Chassidy and I smirked at John and Brandi's reaction to fast travel in the same dimension.

"Dude, what the fuck?" John groaned. Brandi didn't fare any better either. She held up a hand.

"I have a question: What in the name of all that's fucking holy did you just do?" she asked weakly. I laughed.

"We traveled through the same dimension quickly. I'm actually surprised that you didn't vomit. Most people do on their first time."

"Not funny," John grumbled. After they got back to their senses, we marched towards the Camp. I scanned the area with my rifle.

"We're clear," I said. The rest of the group nodded and fell in behind me. I saw the hill above the camp ahead. I turned to Chassidy.

"I'll see you later." I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. She nodded and snuck around to find the rear gate. I jumped into the tree and tree jumped to the hill. I took out my rifle and scanned the Camp.

'_The idiots won't know what hit them,' _I thought with a smirk. John and Brandi were just outside the front gate, while Chassidy was at the back. I gave them the signal to go using the mental speak.

'_Go!' _I ordered. John and Brandi destroyed the main entrance in a heartbeat. Where the infamous barricade used to be was a smoldering ruin of wood.

'_Really guys? Fire magic? Couldn't you be a tad bit more creative?' _I mentally asked. The reply came back rather quick.

'_Hey, quit bitching. We took out the gate, which were the orders,'_ John shot back. Brandi was too busy to follow up.

'_What he said,' _Brandi said right after. I looked through the scope of the rifle. I placed the sights on a bandit by the far side of the camp. I squeezed the trigger. A shot rang out, and I managed to hit him and the bandit behind him.

'_Holy shit. I saw that one. Nice two-for-one headshot,' _Chassidy remarked. I saw John kill four bandits with wind magic, while Brandi was shooting her pistol, all her enemies dead from headshots. Chassidy killed five more with a badass sword technique. I raised an eyebrow when I realized what move she just used.

'_Hama Ryuuoojin? Isn't that a bit overkill?'_ I asked. I noticed a bandit about to shoot her from behind. I quick-scoped his ass. Chassidy looked behind her and saw the body fly over the edge.

'_Thanks. I needed that,' _she said in relief. I responded by taking out another sniper. It turned into a turkey shoot. The bandits were simply no match for us. Finally, after ten minutes, only the Bandit King was left. I jumped down from the hill and landed in the center of the camp.

"You! I should've known…," the bandit said through gritted teeth.

"You have two choices: 1) You surrender and we take you back to Bowerstone or 2) You join your friends in Hell. Which one is it?" I asked, my eyes flashing gold. He looked at me before laughing.

"Do you really think I'll just surrender? You're out of your-"He never got to finish his sentence as all of our guns rang out at the same time. The Bandit King fell to the ground, dead. I kicked his body.

"It was a rhetorical question, asshole," I said angrily. I turned to my team.

"Let' go report back to the Chairman, let him know of our success," I suggested. They nodded.

"I hope you don't use that fast-travel bullshit again," John complained.

"Whiner," Chassidy muttered. We headed on our way back to Fairfax.

_**POV shift.**_

Meanwhile, the Chairman was sitting in his office, waiting for the kid's team to report back to him. The assistant chairman entered. The young man was quite angry. He was brilliant, but had a difficulty of judging how much manpower to send on a mission.

"You only sent one fireteam to take out the Bandit Coast, with two of the members not even Heroes? Are you crazy?" the man asked angrily. The Chairman leaned back in his chair.

"How many would you have sent?" he asked.

"I would've sent at least ten Heroes for that mission," the assistant replied. The Chairman let out a snort.

"I'm confident that Alex's team will be successful. Now-"he was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," he invited. To the assistant's shock, Alex and his team were standing there, unscathed. There was some blood on them, but it wasn't from them. The assistant gaped at them.

"Sir, the mission was a success. The Bandit Coast is no more," Alex said in satisfaction.

"Those guys were rather easy," Chassidy added. The other two people nodded in agreement.

"How are you even alive?" the assistant asked. The Chairman couldn't help but laugh at the kid's answer.

"We're the best for a damn reason," Alex said dryly. The Chairman stood up.

"Alright, Alex, you stay to give me the full report. The rest of you, leave. Yes that includes you," he added, looking at his assistant. The young man opened his mouth as though to protest, but thought better of it. The group filed out of his office. He turned to the kid in front of him.

"Is the entire camp destroyed?" the Chairman asked. Alex nodded.

"It won't be a problem for a while now. You shouldn't have anything to worry about," Alex confirmed. The Chairman nodded slowly.

"Okay, you may go," he dismissed Alex. The kid nodded politely and left. Looking in his wake, many thoughts were whirling around in the Chairman's mind.

'_Who is this kid? The fact that he and his team wiped out the Bandit Camp unscathed is a damn miracle. If he is what I think he is, then we might have a bit of trouble keeping him contained,'_ he wondered. He looked at the door where Alex left. Only time would tell.

_**A/N: And so ends another chapter. Note that this one is quite a bit longer than the others. It will continue to be that way from now on.**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Konnichiwa~! Sorry for late update. Writer's block got to me real bad. But I am back. Here's chapter 8. This is where the staff finds out what Alex/Alan is. How will they react? Wait and find out!**_

It was a week after we had destroyed the camp. We decided to develop our skills more. Whenever there was an obstacle course, we broke the records for fastest time. The strength contest was easy too, since we had unlimited endurance. The speed laps had the physical instructors confused. Who could run that fast the entire time? Finally, the doctors were called in. I was to be subjected to a drug test.

"Alright kid, get in here," the doctor ordered rudely. I yawned in boredom. It was going to happen sooner or later.

"Whatever. Just get it over with," I said in a bored tone. He flashed me a look. He received a needle from his assistant.

"We're taking a blood sample from you. You're under suspicion of using steroids," he said in accusation. I shrugged and rolled up the sleeve of my gold and black jacket.

"Go ahead. Try it if you can," I said with a smirk. The doctor was quite irritated now.

"You won't be so arrogant in a minute," he said angrily. He jabbed the needle into my arm. It was hard to not look smug as the needle snapped upon touching my flesh.

"What the fuck?" he was stunned. He looked at me.

"There are only two things in existence that can break that needle; a balverine and a vampire. What the hell are you kid?" As he said it he backed up. I walked over to him.

"I'm your worst nightmare." As I spoke, I let my eyes turn gold. My claws extended, and I smiled, revealing my fangs.

"A pure-blood, one with extraordinary power, you're a monster," he said in terror. I smiled.

"Unluckily for you, I feel the need to quench my thirst. Though I have to admit, that blond assistant of yours looks tasty too." I was about to sink my fangs into his throat when I heard a warning behind me. It was Chassidy

"Valeria," she warned. She only used my middle name as a warning. I turned to her. She sighed.

"Look, if you need a drink, use one of your fledglings will you?" I knew that was her offering. She tilted her neck towards me. I sank my teeth into her soft skin. As her blood flowed over my tongue, I felt the terrified stares of the doctors behind me.

'_You really taste good, have I ever told you that?" _I asked. Chassidy rolled her eyes.

'_Yeah, you say that after every damn you drink from me,' _She said dryly. After I felt my hunger disappear, I pulled away. The two holes in her neck closed off in a matter of seconds. The Chairman walked in. He saw the terrified doctors and my claws, and put two and two together.

"Alex, Chassidy, come to my office please," he ordered. The doctor tried to protest.

"But sir, they're both…" he couldn't find the words.

"I had a feeling they were, and I know how to deal with it. Now shut up and clean this up." To my surprise, he wasn't angry that I nearly drained the doctors dry, but angry at them for being so stupid. When we entered, he locked the door behind him. He turned to face us.

"Tell me your name," he asked me. I looked puzzled.

"Alex," I answered. He shook his head.

"I mean your true name." I sighed. It looks like I couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"Alan Valeria Stewart," I said in defeat. He smiled.

"So it was you. Welcome back," he greeted. I looked up.

"You're not pissed off that I hid myself for so long?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm not angry, just a bit upset. Why'd you do it?" I lowered my golden gaze.

"My clone would've killed everyone if he found out. That's why, I ask you to keep it a secret." The Chairman looked at me.

"How many others know who you are, apart from her?" he finally asked.

"Just my family and John and Brandi," I answered. I had a question.

"How did you know that we're vampires?" I asked. He smiled.

"The fact that your team slaughtered the Bandit Coast without breaking a sweat and did so well in the fitness test kinda gave it away. Plus, your auras were different." I slapped my head. No wonder he found out. I forgot he had that ability.

"Look kid; don't go around draining the staff dry will you? We need them," he said in amusement. He then gave me a look.

"Now that I think about it, how old are you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"200 years old if I'm correct. Chassidy here was my first fledgling back when we lived in that town. I might drop by there one day," I mused. A wave of sadness flashed over the Chairman's face, but it was gone before I could see it. He headed us towards the door.

"Take care kid. Remember, you don't have to fight this alone," he reminded. I felt the memories of seeing Jennifer's dead body resurfacing, the promise I made that day. The vampire side of me took over.

"I do whatever it takes, no matter what." With those words, I left, leaving him looking in my wake.

_**A/N: Mwuah-ha-ha-ha-ha! I left you on a cliffhanger. I wonder if more character death is needed. Message me if you think so.**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I thought I'd do a chapter in the Clone's view, but that will happen later. This next chapter has a bit of fluffiness to it. It won't get really smutty for awhile. **_

I stood in the shower, letting the hot water drip from my body.

'_I have to plan my next move, before the Other does,' _I mused. The fear of losing another precious person really got to me. It didn't seem like there was anyone I could talk to about it. Then it hit me.

'_Why don't I ask my sister? She'll know what to do,'_ I thought. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist. Chassidy was in my room waiting to hear my plan. Admittedly, it wasn't the safest one in the world, but it was the best. As I walked into my room, I noticed Chassidy's eyes rake over my muscular form.

"Like what you see?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," she admitted. She was wearing a pair of jet-black leggings with heeled boots. I pulled her into a kiss.

'_I can't wait till we go farther,' _she whispered. I smiled, something I rarely did these days. She flung me on the bed before she straddled my waist. Chassidy grinned as she felt something hard and long pulse against her.

"Oh, are you happy to see me?" she asked teasingly. I responded by kissing her neck. When I pulled away, there was a hickey left to serve as a reminder. John came in the door with Brandi.

"Hey man, we heard you have an idea?" he asked. Reluctantly, I pulled away from Chassidy. I got dressed, ignoring the eyes boring into my back. I turned my attention back to my friends.

"Yeah, I have one. It's not the safest, but it's our best bet. We gotta get to Westcliff." They stared at me. John spoke up first.

"Westcliff is a dump, filled with bandits and cutthroats. The only bloody thing there is that stupid arena," he said in puzzlement. Brandi shook her head.

"No, remember the rumors about it? The place is home to werewolves as well," she reminded. Balverines were the werewolves that lived in Albion, and they were the mortal enemy of vampires.

"Exactly. Now, the leader of them won't be pleased to see us. Do any of you have a map of the place?" I asked. Chassidy handed me the map. I poured over it.

"Okay, this is Westcliff. As you can see, the Bandit Coast leads into it. The Crucible, the arena, is on the far end. The ocean is to the west. The path winds about, but we can follow that. My concern is here." I pointed at the spot on the map.

"For some reason, it cuts off here. It starts up again a mile further. So, we have a mile of uncharted territory. My bet is that people don't survive going that way. I have a hunch that's where the Balverines make their base. The leader is going to be quite a problem. The other ones we can take care of. If all goes well, we'll be the first people to survive going that way," I said in satisfaction. John sighed. Brandi rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like it, but I'll go. It just seems like a setup," John admitted. I nodded in understanding. It really did seem to be a recipe for disaster. Chassidy nudged me with her shoulder.

"Go on, I can tell you're not finished," she said. I looked up.

"Also, I'm going to talk to my older sister," I announced. John and Brandi looked at me in shock.

"Dude, you have a sister?" John asked. I nodded slowly. Brandi shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brandi asked in disappointment. I sighed. It was going to come out sooner or later.

"She's in hiding. After my clone lost his soul, he started to target everyone who meant something important to me. He killed my other sister Faye a year ago, the same day he killed Jennifer. My only sibling left is my other older sister Yue. Last time I heard, she was the subject of many hard battles. Yue lost her twin, I lost my lover. So we've both suffered."

Chassidy tensed at my words. She knew I loved Jen, but she was special. She had stayed with me through all I've faced.

"Chass, don't worry. I love you. I know that I can't bring her back. Even though I miss her, you are still the one I want to spend my life with," I confessed. She flung herself into my arms, tears streaming.

"I loved Jen too. That's why, I can't get mad at you. We've both suffered too much," she cried. I wiped the tears from her green eyes.

"Sorry if I worried you," I apologized. She leaned back. I kissed her passionately. When we broke apart, she held her hand out.

"Promise me one thing: If we make it through this alive and defeat your clone, will you take me for your wife?"

"I will, no matter what," I swore. Lips licking lips, we went to bed.

_**A/N: Yawn. Glad that's done. So, how many of you want to bury me alive? No, that's not a fucking invitation to try it! *ducks shovel* REALLY!? A fucking shovel? Why did you bother with that? **_

_**Ja'ne.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Finally, this story has hit double digits for chapters~! Gomen nasai~! I wanted to get this done earlier. Oh well.**_

_His mix-matched eyes stared at me. The black right eye had his Dark magic; the blue left had my own power. I watched as my Clone drew magic runes in the air, a sword materializing. _

"_Hane wo torimodosu, kanarazu," he spoke in that same robotic, cold tone. As he finished, he swung his blade. I pulled Hein out of my hands, blocking him. As I struggled, he continued to stare at me._

"_Why do you bother fighting? Do you want to die that much?" he asked. He glanced over to the people standing on the sidelines. He raised an arm, and a bolt of magic shot out, killing the bystanders. I fell, my endurance finally giving up._

"_Naze?" I asked, panting. He continued on as if murder didn't faze him._

"_They got in my way. I need the feathers, no matter what."_

I woke up, sweating furiously. That dream has been troubling me for a month now.

'_Is that a dream of what's to come, or is it a figment of my imagination?' _I wondered. I knew one thing was for sure; I would fight my Clone to the death. One of us will die, but who will it be? I yawned. Today we had to make the journey to Westcliff. I could feel my sister's aura.

'_Yue, where the fuck are you hiding?' _I thought angrily. Surely my Clone could sense her magic. This was getting more difficult. I got dressed and picked up my weapons. John was cracking his knuckles, while Chassidy and Brandi were busy having a mock glaring contest over the last cookie on the table. They were so wrapped up that they didn't notice as I swooped in and took it. John laughed as he saw the girls' faces while I was enjoying the cookie.

"You bastard," Brandi muttered. Chassidy pulled out her sword.

"No one steals my fucking cookie and gets away with it," she warned. I shrugged the threat off.

"What will you do, use ultra-seduction on me?" I asked teasingly. John was howling with laughter now, with tears forming in his eyes.

"Holy shit, I think we made him laugh to death," Brandi joked. I slapped John on the back.

'Thanks, man," he breathed. I took hold of my friends' hands, and we fast-traveled to the beginning of Westcliff. John and Brandi didn't collapse from inter-dimensional travel, for once. I cast out my senses, searching for any living creature.

"You sense anything?" Chassidy asked. I nodded.

"There's definitely something here. Weapons out," I warned. John, Brandi and Chassidy unsheathed their swords. I took the rifle off my back and scanned the forest.

"Shit. On top of that ruin. All the way up," I muttered.

"Let me guess; Balverines," Chassidy said without looking.

"Yup," I responded in mock defeat. I placed the scope on it. The hairy bastard jumped up in the air and disappeared.

"Well, I guess it's scared," John mused. I cast my senses again. It was above us.

"Look up!" I shouted. Chassidy dragged her blade on the ground, showering the area with sparks.

"Hama Ryuuoojin!" A wave of power rose up and struck the werewolf in the chest. It fell to the ground, dead. That was when all hell broke loose. The forest came alive with werewolves, hissing and spitting in our direction. The blade of my sword crackled, the lightning magic coursing through it.

"Laipono Haitch! " A wave on lightning shot out from the blade, taking out two of the Balverines. John slid underneath one, unloading his pistol into its chest. Brandi leaped up, grabbed a Balverine's head with her legs, snapped its neck, and threw it down. She flipped out of the way of a second one, shooting it in the head. Chassidy drew magic runes in the air. From the runes a massive wind storm erupted.

"Fuka Shorai!" The windstorm killed the remaining bastards. I kicked a body over. Looking closely, I saw the werewolves were the normal black color.

"Casting out my senses again, I sought the presence of the leader.

"Shit, the leader is in that weird tomb up ahead," I cursed. I summoned Hein, the sword materializing in a flash of flame. Brandi pulled out a pair of pistols; John's weapon was his sword Souryuu; Chassidy revealed Souhi, the blade forming in her hands. Hein and Souhi were bound by magic; both could be combined to form an even larger blade. I stepped into the tomb. Chassidy saw a sign on the entrance.

"I remember this place! This is 'Howling Halls!' I thought it was destroyed 50 years ago by us!" she exclaimed. A large shadow rounded the corner to meet us. It was the leader of the Balverines. At over 9 feet tall, it would intimidate any other creature, but as vampires, we refused to look down. The white fur was bristling with fury.

"Our mortal enemy. Vampires in our own lair. You dare set foot in here?" it asked angrily. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Look dog-breath, we need to know why the fuck people disappear from here. I know that you know why, so spit it out, or else you die," I threatened. The beast reared up and roared, spit flying everywhere.

"Children, I bring you flesh," it hissed before jumping up. I heard Chassidy and Brandi swear indignantly. The pack jumped down, claws glistening. I drew my sidearm, firing. The first two shots killed one of them easily. I barely ducked before I got my face clawed off. A blade passed by my face, and stuck itself in the Balverine's face. It twitched once, and died. I nodded my thanks to John as he retrieved his sword.

"Thanks man," I said in relief. John grinned and reloaded his rifle.

"Any time Val," he returned. Sometimes I really hate my middle name. I twitched my eyebrow in annoyance. I've had enough.

"Kashiin Shorai!" Fire magic erupted from my fingertips, burning every Balverine to death. I jumped in the air in pursuit of the white leader.

"You guys finish the rest off. I'm going after the big man," I called. Chassidy nodded and started to kill the remaining werewolves. I found the leader in a room, bigger than the one I was just in.

"So, it's come to this. I will kill your bloodsucking ass!" it hissed in anger. I let my eyes turn gold, my fangs sliding out. I clasped my hands together, and summoned Hein. The sword materialized in a burst of flame. I pointed the sword at my worst enemy.

"Since you are my mortal enemy, I'll finish this myself!"

_**A/N: Yawn. Sorry if this was boring. The epic showdown between vampire and werewolf is approaching. Until next time~!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


End file.
